monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zinogre
What is Zinogre classified as? It is called a "wolf-wyvern" in the article on Monster Hunter 3 Portable --Anonymous User All we know that it is a type of "wyvern". It could even be a new monster type altogether. Like the Brute (beast) Wyverns, Piscine(fish) Wyverns, or Leviathans(sea wyverns). --Bobofango 01:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i avent even seen any other features of the game, but i already know this boos fight's gonna be a bitch 02:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) He looks a lot more like a pokemon than most monsters do... does anyone else think there's too much unnatural details?BaconLegs 16:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Anyone this the way its legs look is vaigly similar to the nako Aguuru's? What ever it is, it's most definately the same class as the Aoashira. I'm theorizing that they'll both be classified as "Behemoth" in the states. This guy seems like hes farther down the psudo chain with the way his for arms are compleatly removed from a set of wings like the akantor and the ukalos. and yet they still count as somewhat wyverns. According to Famitsu, this wyvern is classified as a new type completely. 'Ga-ryu', as in Fanged Wyvern. Putting my vote forward; nickname: Land-Lagi. Srsly. Lagiacrus raped a Tigrex. Zinogre english name is ZINOGRE Zinogre english name is ZINOGRE...acording to this picture http://uniqlo.edgesuite.net/jp/images/contents/store/feature/ut/mhp3/101110-mhp3-item22_before.jpg I can't edit this but I have some info to add Zinogre is NOT immune to shock traps. When in fully-charged rage mode, he does make shock traps explode. However, when NOT in rage mode, Shock Traps work fine. Also worth noting is that when in a shock trap, he will absorb the electricity from it, making him semi-charged once he breaks out, similar to when he howls to charge up the electricity on his back. Also, the spikes on his back can be broken. uhh does anyone else notice lots of similiarities between this and the lagiacrus (electric attacks, blue skin, paw shape) they should put in ecology that this could be the link between leviathens and wyverns also back spikes Overrated, Overestimated I thought this guy was gonna be a bitch to fight but it turned it out it was quite easy, i had more difficulty fighting Rathian than Zinogre. HunterSiebe. 22:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Reminder This monster reminds me of samourott from pokemon Black & White. Dragonhunter 2336 21:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Zinogre was first than Samurott, and the fifth gen sucks by the way. Mckrongs 17:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks more like Manetric . Manetric's megaevoultion looks even more like zinogre. :Ryu Takashii Originality meme by empoleon50-d58ddy3.jpg|I see what you did there MH. Manetric.jpg|Zinogre resemblance ? I think the element is the only thing that connects magnetric and Zin. If you look at Arcanine, he is Zin in all ways BUT the element. Chandler8 11:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) @ Chandler8 .They both are wolves(or canids), they both are ligtning type and they both have the same color scheme( Blue and yellow).-Ryu Takashi @Ryu, magnetric is more of a dog than a wolf IMO. Chandler8 22:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thunder Element??? How can a fanged wyvern gain electrical powers.The Zinogre ecology page says it consumes Thunderbug.That means anyone eating a thunderbug could call thunder!! LOL Classification problems Is anyone else really bothered by the fact that he is classified as a wyvern? He has four quadrupedal legs, no wings, and he is more mammalian than reptilian. I think he fits more closely into a category with the Kirin as an Elder Dragon, especially since he's been given a Dragon-element subspecies. I'm not saying he should be an Elder Dragon, since he does get hungry and can be captured, but he's not a wyvern in any way, shape, or form. If anything, I would call him a sub-Dragon or something. Tea ache sea (talk) 15:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC)